Grappler Michiko to Hatchin
by erinmitchell1996
Summary: This fiction will be composed of head canons and maybe some short fictions featuring characters of Baki the Grappler and Michiko and Hatchin. Its mainly around what would happen if Michiko and Hatchin traveled to Japan after getting into shenanigans,meeting new faces and some unexpected romances.
1. Chapter 1

After reuniting again the women decide to hit the road to explore new places and countries, both love the sense of adventure and whatever their journey brings. One of the places they decided to go ends up being Japan.

The women take residence in an apartment complex but wonder how they're gonna make money to pay the rent. Hatchin easily manages to get a job at a small family restaurant that pays decently. Michiko would stay home and watch her grand kid, but would end up feeling a little bad since she can't help Hatchin because of her criminal background.

Later, Michiko finds out a way she can make money, by hearing gossip from the locals of an underground arena that pays fighters with commissions from ticket sales; curious and a little thrilled at the prospect she plans that very night on how she can get in.

After waiting for Hatchin to fall asleep, Michiko sneaks out and within hours she manages to locate the arena and sneak her way. Only to run into some of the guards but makes short work of them with her quick thinking and natural combat skills. Unbeknownst to her she had been watched by Tokugawa who was impressed with her skills.

He confronts her with the offer to work him stating her employment would bring in people curious to see a female despite the rules not allowing them to enter women,he makes an exemption for her since she's shown herself to be cable, Michiko accepts with gratitude,knowing that she'll be able to support her family.

A week passes and Michiko becomes a favorite among the audience mainly with the females who admire her strength and had a rough start at first with fighting against professional fighters who were her size and muscle but Michiko was determined to not give up. She surprised everyone with how much punishment she was able to take and dish it back to her opponents using agility and natural strength.

She would then meet a Brazilian martial artist who teaches her Capoeira and some basic Brazilian Jiu Jitsu moves and mixes them to create her own freestyle

Hatchin gradually becomes suspicious of Michiko's late night activities from the bruises,scratches,and broken bones and decides to get to the bottom of it. She tries to question her mother figure any chance she gets about what Michiko has been getting into that would leave her in this state, to which the older woman would just reply that she's trying new stunts on her bike.

After discretely tailing the other, Hatchin finds her way inside and sees her loved one is participating in a fighting arena. She is very upset that Michiko had lied and hid it but slowly if not begrudgingly come to accept it as she trusts that the older can handle herself . She just wants her to be safe but that doesn't mean she won't give the hard headed woman and earful when she gets home.

Michiko gains respect among a few of the male fighters mainly those being Baki ,Hanayama, Doppo,katsumi,Retsu,and Oliva. Granted she did not win any matches against them but she left a big impression on them with her spirit,tenacity, and personality.


	2. Chapter 2

On a date at a simple restaurant Baki and Kozue meet Hatchin who works as an assistant cook and the three instantly become friends after talking.

Kozue and Hatchin bond and sympathize with one another on being the voice of reason to their stubborn headed loved ones who are magnetic s for trouble. These two would end up setting up many hangouts in the future.

Baki is surprised to learn that Hana is Michiko's kid with the two being such polar opposites. They talk about what it was like growing up with terrible dads. Baki comes to respect Hatchin's inner strength to move on with her life despite what a flighty disappointment her father was and her ex boyfriend being the same. Hatchin in turn feels the same with Baki's perseverance and his goal to defeat his father for what happened to his mother.

While the teens bond Michiko has a run in with a certain someone in a bar after being invited out for a drink by Olivia

Yujiro Hanma makes an entrance and Oliva introduces him to Michiko, who despite learning about his title and strength from the other fighters isn't impressed and just treats him the same as everyone else which is blunt and abrasive.

Yujiro thinks the woman is either foolish or confident for her disrespect but becomes very curious about her. Oliva tells him about how Michiko isn't like other women,and that she's completely fearless with whoever confronts her;this statement captures his complete interest.

The two then somehow end up getting into a drinking contest an hour later with Olivia rooting for either on the sidelines. Yujiro would be subtlety impressed with how Michiko is managing to keep up despite the fact that he remains unaffected from the eventually passed out after 20 glasses of 30 year aged Scotch and Olivia makes to take her home but is stopped by Yujiro who Michiko unknowingly earned his slight respect with her determination. Olivia is surprised but doesn't press with questions and lets him take the blackout drunk woman home.

Yujiro in a rare moment of compassion takes her home and meets with Hatchin who is taken aback that Baki's father is at her door with a knocked out Michiko in his arms.

She states that if he did something to Michiko she doesn't give a damn if he's the strongest in the world she's gonna kick his ass. Instead, he chuckles and states that he can see that same fire in her eyes that Michiko has and leaves, giving Hana his contact info to give to Michiko so that they can meet again for drinks sometimes.


End file.
